Sidehero
by Lollipop456
Summary: She was only suppose to be the new girl. A sidekick no doubt. But in Lash's eyes, maybe she is the only one who is worth the rank of a true hero. LashOC. Marysue I'll admit. Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

Vada Summers felt alone, left out, and ignored by her fellow students; and she hadn't even found her first class yet. Of course, Vada was beginning her classes as a sidekick (yes, a lowly sidekick). Her only power was the fact that she chewed bubblegum that could cover the whole gym with it's super sticky plasma. Naturally, without the gum she wouldn't even BE a student at Sky High. Her dark reddish curls covered her face, out of nowhere she felt a gust of wind. Or what she thought was wind, then...she saw the wind! It was a person! Out of the blue, she found herself kissing the floor after a hand tripped her.

'Well, well, well-another sidekick means anot-' the voice was thrown off

It was the voice of Lash Galings who had finally saw Vada's face, and whether he liked it or not he was enchanched by her beauty. Vada pulled her hair behind her ears and smiled shyly.

'I was just looking for class. It was my fault that I tripped.' Vada said modestly

'Damn right it-'Speed's voice was interrupted

'It wasn't! It was me...I wasn't thinking. My name's Lash, superhero ' Lash introduced himself

'Vada Summers, a sidekick.' Vada was blushing

Lash pulled Vada to her feet, she seemed to be searching frantically through her pockets. Lash handed her back her pack of bubblegum.

'Thanks' Vada said with a gentle smile, she headed to find her class.

'You have got to kidding me!' Speed said in utter disbelief

Lash faced him looking compeltely uncertain

'You have the hots for a sidekick' Speed said in a certain voice

Lash watched with a smile as Vada dissapeared around the corner, he didn't want to say it out loud. But he was finding himself crushing on a member of the lowest of the low.


	2. Meet Vada

Vada finally found the hero support home room, she took what was probably the biggest breath in her life and entered the room. Everyone was staring at her. She had heard the hero support classes were fun and exciting, but that was last year...when Mr.Boy was teaching. Sadly, he was sucked into a black vortex and never heard from again. The new teacher Miss Tornado was strict and used a firm hand with her student, it seemed she turned them all into her pefect little zombies. Vada took her seat, only to fall straight on her butt after she realized the bolts had been loosened. Everyone was laughing. Until Miss T. slammed her ruler on the desk, they flashed back towards her. Vada pulled herself up and sat on her knees at her desk.

'Miss Summers since you are 2 minutes late, may I review my first rule.' Miss Tornado asked in a firm voice

Vada nodded embarassingly as she looked down at the door.

'NEVER BE LATE FOR CLASS' Miss Tornado shouted, the voice sent Vada flying. After all, her breath could create a huge gust of wind.

Vada knew this wasn't going to be a fun year, the best thing that had happened so far was running into Lash. At least he apolgized for tripping her, and he seemed perfect. But Vada had to face facts, no hero in their right mind would date a sidekick.

Vada carried her full tray towards an empty table, suddenly it was full...by only one person. Infact, zillions of one!

'Sorry freshman, this seat is taken' said the multilpes.

Vada began to walk away, when Lash came over to her and approached the table.

'Penny, you are acting like a jerk...Vada was there first.' Lash explained in a ruling voice

'Sorry Lash, I'm not moving over for a prissy freshman' Penny aruged

'Want me to do the honors?' Lash asked quietly

Penny rolled her eyes and sent her clones back into her body, she grabbed her tray and moved away from the table. Lash sat down at the table and beckoned for Vada, she smiled and sat down next to him.

'You didn't have to do that for me' Vada said softly

'It's okay. You shouldn't let Penny get to you, she may seem tough on the field but trust me she's nothing but a Charlie's Angel wannabe' Lash joked

The two ate lunch together, not even noticing the fact that EVERYONE was gossiping and staring at them. In Vada's eyes, they were the only two heroes in all of Sky High.


	3. Like

The rest of the day was terrible for Vada, she wished it would be over as soon as possible. The moment that the bell rang, she bolted from her classroom and to the outside walls of the school. Lash was standing there waiting for her, he gestured for her. Vada smiled and ran over to where Lash was standing.

"I wanna show you something." Lash said with a teasing grin

"What is it?" Vada asked eagerly

"I'll show you." Lash took Vada's hand for a second, but then pulled away; they both gave an awkward giggle and took off to discover Lash's suprise.

Lash and Vada ran to an area behind the school, where Vada was shocked to see an electromagentic high-powered flying scooter. Vada gasped and leapt for joy, she and Lash approached the scooter.

"I made it last week, nobody but me & you know about it." Lash explained

"It's great! But why are you showing it to me?" Vada asked

"Because...you disserve to ride home in style." Lash stated

"I don't understand..." Vada said confusingly

"I'm giving it to you." Lash finished

Vada gave Lash a look of complete shock, he shrugged his shoulders with a certain smile on his face; he stretched his arm beyond belief and began rummaging in an old junk room, he finally rested his arm and presented Vada with a black helmet.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Lash insisted

Lash placed the helmet on Vada's head and fastened it, he stood on the scooter; Vada grinned and rolled her eyes. She hopped onto the back and held onto Lash's waist, as the scooter took off into the sky.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Vada asked in a shout in order to overlap the sounds of the blowing wind

"Don't worry, I mean was is there to crash into?" Lash asked

"Airplane." Vada said quietly

"Well, airplanes are a possibility but-"

"No, I mean an airplane!" Vada cried.

Lash looked straight ahead and saw an airplane roaring towards the scooter, but he did not panic; he quickly flew the scooter underneath the flying device and lifted it back up once the airplane had flew over their heads.

"Like I said, nothing to crash into." Lash joked.

Vada broke into laughter, the scooter continued to soar through the clouds as Vada just seemed to be in complete amazement that she was really flying.

"Spread out your arms." Lash suggested.

"What?" Vada chuckled.

"Trust me." Lash insisted.

Vada did as told and spreaded out her arms, almost like they were a pair of wings. She had her eyes tightly closed in fear that she would fall, she opened her eyes and realized she was still on the scooter and she was still breathing. Lash was indeed correct, it made Vada feel like she was really flying. She leaned back and closed her eyes again, Lash turned around for a few brief moments and just stared at her. He was completely enthralled by Vada, so enthralled that he didn't wish to stop looking at her. Vada finally opened her eyes and looked down, she realized they were hovering right over her house.

"Lash, take me down. There's my house." Vada pointed out.

Lash focused the scooter towards the ground and steered it towards safety, it safely landed in front of Vada's house. Lash took Vada's hand as she hopped off the scooter, she removed her helmet and handed it to Lash.

"Thanks." Vada said sincerely.

"It was nothing." Lash said modestly.

"Lash...Why do you like me?" Vada asked.

"Because, you're...You're...nice." Lash stammered.

"Nice?" Vada repeated.

"Vada, being a sidekick is probably the best thing in the world...being a superhero is just...pricey." Lash sighed.

"I don't understand." Vada shook her head.

"When I first saw you, I wanted to get to know you but I couldn't because of who I am and now with what just happened...Vada...I think I like you." Lash explained.

"Like me?" Vada asked.

"There's a problem...I can't like you." Lash kissed Vada.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Lash started his scooter and took off into the sky.


	4. The Kiss

The next day at school, Vada tried to avoid Lash until lunchtime when he followed her to her table.

"Vada, we need to talk." Lash whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about. You like me like me and you can't be seen with me because of that. Point taken." Vada whispered back.

"Yesterday I was stupid and I wasn't thinking straight." Lash grabbed Vada by the arm and pushed her into a storage closet, he stepped in and locked the door.

"A sidekick and a superhero. Can you do the math?" Lash asked.

"You said you liked me even though I was a sidekick!" Vada argued.

"I do! They don't...Vada, if I were seen with you, do you have any idea what Speed or Warren might do to you? They would pound you into dust and probably kill you, and what if your sidekick friends found out? You wouldn't have any friends if you were seen with the school bully." Lash explained.

"So you're trying to protect me?" Vada asked.

"Yes." Lash said simply.

"Lash...I don't need to be protected. I don't need friends. I just need you."

Lash smiled and kissed Vada, he pushed her against the door and both were taken by surprise when a mop fell over. They both broke into laughter. They heard a knock at the door.

"Lash, what are you doing in there?" Speed asked from the other side.

"I'll be right out!" Lash shouted.

Lash gave Vada another kiss and stepped out of the closet, Vada was so happy. Not only did she now have a friend, she had a boyfriend.


End file.
